The present invention relates to a rotary type cutting apparatus for cutting a linearly fed in shaped, elongated bar-like workpiece, such as a section bar of steel, into desired lengths by a cutter which is being reciprocated while it is being rotated by and around the axis of a crank mechanism, and more particularly it relates to improvements in the apparatus disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,149,438.
In order to cut a workpiece, which is being fed in continuously and linearly without a stop by a cutter, it is necessary that the cutter travel in harmony with the feed rate of the workpiece.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,149,438 issued to the same inventor as in the present application, the control of the angular velocity of the cutter has been performed solely by electrical control means.